when you live in the dark,this is what u become
by brightnettle13
Summary: read to find out..all i tell you is that there is a cold youth named gabriel,death and dustruction......rated t for later chapters. review!the title isnt really intune with the story but i had to put one so..it kinda fits.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter or any of the other charcters in this story. Not my best but its .oh and about there being not many caps..srry but ya...

Dark shadows,mysterious people….Everywhere he looked he either saw deatheaters or people from the ''good'' side.but realy what is good?even good has evil…well he really didntknow what he was.good..or evil?he'd say he was inbetween,with his dark,mysterious quiet side,but also his brave ,beat the shit outta people who hurt innocents side.well whatever he was ,it wouldn't make his journey to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy any easyier……….

He sighed as he was cornered by two deatheaters.one he believed to be nott,and the other lucius.. ''what can I do for you gentlemen on a night such as this?'',the youth relpied silkily.''you can scram kidd.'',lucius replied . he glared up at lucius ,''my names Gabriel ,call me kidd again and youll be sorry…'',after a moments pause''and why corner me in the first place then?'' lucius laughed ignoring the question..this kid was too much.''and what could a _kidd_ like you do to a couple of trained wizards such as ourselves?..hm?'' the question was replied to with the quick fluid movements of a wand and the yell of cruicio. .

Gabriels eyes widened when lucius only flinched and smirked ,raising his wand he said''like I said before.fully trained.. cruicio!'' Gabriel fell to the ground screaming in pain,but the moment passing just as he fell into unconciousness.

Harry potter awoke with a jolt.after calming down he pondered on the cold youth named Gabriel,and the two deatheaters nott,and lucius . he shook his head unable to get the boy out of it.he had been screaming horribly…..wait! what if I just saw a vision?that kid needs help! ''.,he went ot crawl out of bed but stoped as quickly as he started.''but what if its one of voldemorts sick tricks?to lure me out of the safety of privet drive?''''ugh.it had seemed so real.oh well might as well wait till morning ,then I can ficure things out.''he sighed and layed down.but little did harry know that harrys dream was a real as the youth lying in a gutter ,somewhere.

End chapter one.

Hey ppls I hope you liked it! This is my 3rd story and I think it's the best one ive done..well review pleeze and your flames will be used for when I go out raiding.brightnettle13


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter!or Gabriel!...or do i? nope I don't think I do.

This is gonna be a short chappy but the rest will be long.this chappy also kinda suxs so ya srry bout that

Chapter2

Gabriel groaned,he had a major headache that seemed to spread throughout his whole body.''damn cruicio,damn malfoy….'' A little boy who was riding past on a tricycle turned and stared at him.'' Gabriel turned to see the boy staring''what the hell are you looking at!scram!'' the little boy gave a squeak and road off down the street at full speed. He sighed.''ok time to get up….''he flinched when he got up feeling pain course through his body.he looked around to find himself in the forbidden forest''how?-wha-?ahhhhh! ok..first I was somewhere near little whinning and now im here….psh at least I don't have to travel as far.'' With that he turned and headed down a path leading to Hogwarts….

Harry woke up to only find himself ponder on his ''dream''.he didn't know wether or not he should tell someone or not?sigh ''I guess ill just write to ron.maybe he has some advice'' he sat down at his desk and begane to write….

_Dear ron,_

_Hope your well.but anyway on to why im writing this.i had a strange dream last night _

_There was this guy,named Gabriel..he was cornered by death eaters and cruicioed into unconciousness. . should I lose sleep on it or just let it go?see you on the express soon_

_harry _

_end chapter2_

**_ack.yes not meh best but itll get better promise ! ur flames will be used to burn down a sertain someones house..-i mean..uh..sweatdropheh?brightnettle13_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...or gabriel...wait...nope i dun own him...anyways onto the story!!

Chapter3

Dumbledore sat at his desk contemplating who was going to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year.no one had applied.And for good reason.They didnt want to end up like all the others.His head shot up when he felt a presence inside hogwarts boundaries.His eyes had a confused tinge to them.It was almost the end of the summer, and no one was expected at the castle.He stood up and made swiftly for the front gates, his star and moon cloak billowing behind him.

Gabriel looked up at the castle looming over him.He gave a tired sigh and shook away some of the ache in his body before continuing his walk up the steep slope to the front gates.When he got to them he found somebody waiting for him.The man gave him a hard stare and asked his voice was kind but laced with suspicion.''What brings you to Hogwarts child?''

Gabriel looked up and tried to give a kind smile but it only came out in a grimance of pain.''I saw your ad in the daily prophet about you needing a teacher to teach your Defense Against The Dark Arts class.And i am highly skilled in the dark arts.''Gabriels eyes gave a gleam not missed by dumbledore,before he continued.''And i am also highly skilled in defense agaisnt it.So of course I came right over to applie.'' Dumbledore raised an eyebrow before retorting''Dont the teachers have to applie at the ministry and then I screen them?Last time i checked my boy thats what we did.''After a pause he continued.''And arent you a bit young to be a teacher? You look young enough to be a student at this school!''

Gabriel gave a loud sigh and looked up at dumbledore again.'' Yes I am a bit young to be a teacher.And yes the ministry still goes by those precedures,but when i went to the ministry they laughed at me and wouldnt even let me take an application paper.So I came here.So that atleast i get a chance at the job''After a few moments silence from both he again spoke.''And im sure your aware of the fact that Voldemort is again amongst the living.So your students especially need this class ,and a capable teacher.'' He finished what he had to say and leaned against the heavy oak door waiting.

Dumbledore looked at the boy and motioned for him to come in.'' How about this.You come in and we will discuss this over tea.'',He gave a smile at the boy as he walked in.''And maybe fix up those injuries,they looked pretty nasty''.Gabriel smiled at the man and nodded the greak oak doors swinging closed behind them.

**And thats the 3rd chapter! Merry christmas everyone and I will definatly try and post the 4th sometime after christmas.R&R! also i know dumbledore was a lil ooc. Brightnettle13**


End file.
